


Seizure

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Seizures, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Bruce Banner, Worried Bucky Barnes, Worried Clint Barton, Worried Natasha Romanov, Worried Sam Wilson, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Peter was starting to sense he was getting on the man's nerves.“I’m keeping my eyes on you. One more hit and-”Tony cut off mid-sentence with a grunt.FebuWhump Day Ten: Seizure
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	Seizure

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to stop criticizing my works, but I've been having major writers block all of a sudden and my mind is coming up with nothing. I apologize if this isn't the best and I'm hoping to get some better works out soon.

“Peter.”

Tony’s voice filtered through the comms, and the boy winced as he kicked down another alien.

“Sorry Mr. Stark! It’s just so much easier to knock them out if I can actually make contact with them.”

Peter could  practically see the man rolling his eyes from inside the Iron Man suit.

The two had been at the tower for lab day when Friday alerted them of an alien attack downtown, and Tony hadn’t been able to convince the kid to sit out.

When the Iron Man suit activated as Tony stepped inside, voices from the rest of the Avengers had distracted him enough to tell Peter to ‘stay close to the ground, and no touching’.

Peter had nodded excitedly as he slapped the spider emblem on his chest. This would be his first real fight with the Avengers, and he was practically jumping for joy.

When they arrived, Steve had given them both orders to knock as many as they could down, and from then  on, they were fighting.

It had only been three minutes before Peter decided making contact was a necessity if he wanted to make an impact on the army.

The vigilante had managed about three hits before Tony had caught him.

“Spidey, watch yourself.”

Peter had resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead attempting to put a distance between him and his mentor.

It had worked for the most part, the skies were starting to clear up and Peter gave it less than an hour before the battle was over.

As time went on, Peter started to forget about the fact that he should be focusing more on his spidey-sense and not his instincts, which ended up in him getting a few good hits to his gut.

Which then brought him to realizing his mentor was most likely keeping track of him through Karen, as the man called his name sternly and most  definitely rolled his eyes at Peter’s response.

“I don’t care how easy it makes it, kid. You keep your distance or you’re benched.”

“But Mr. Stark!”

“I don’t want to hear it, kid.”

Peter was starting to sense he was getting on the  man's nerves.

“I’m keeping my eyes on you. One more hit and-”

Tony cut off  mid-sentence with a grunt. The comms started sounding of static, and Peter nearly forgot to shoot a web before plummeting to the ground.

“Mr. Stark?” he asked, heart  suddenly pounding in his chest as he landed on a random rooftop.

No response.

“Stark, do you copy?” Peter subconsciously recognized the voice of Steve in his ear, but his mind was too focused on finding Tony to care.

“Does anyone have eyes on him?”

“Iron Man’s down on the corner of 97 th and Park,” Sam replied.

Peter’s heart  caught in his throat as he swung towards the location, only being a few blocks away.

“Can someone check him? We’re almost done here, a few of you can leave to help him,” Steve said breathlessly.

Peter dropped to the ground and sprinted to where  Sam was kneeling next to the suit.

Upon getting a better view, Peter could see that the man’s helmet was retracted so Sam could  check his  pulse . A few drops of blood were resting on the ground behind Tony’s head, causing bile to rise in Peter’s throat.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as he dropped to his knees opposite Sam.

The falcon glanced up at him for a moment before talking into the comms.

“He’s got a pulse, but it’s rapid. Blunt force trauma of some sort. We need medical immediately.”

Peter gasped after hearing Sam call for medics.

“Mr. Stark! Wake up! I’m sorry, I’ll sit out. Just open your eyes though, okay?”

When the man  remained still, Peter looked up to Sam with wide eyes.

“Did I kill him?”

Peter heard several gasps  of breaths from the comms, and he thought he  might collapse right along with his mentor.

“Oh my god. I did, didn’t I? Oh my god I killed him he’s dead he’s dead he’s-”

“Peter!” a voice  interrupted from behind.

He turned to see Natasha walking towards them with a reassuring face.

“He’s going to be fine. Let’s get you back to the  tower for a  checkup . An ambulance is right around the corner,” she said calmly.

With impeccable timing, one of the ambulances from the tower swerved around the corner of a  building and stopped right next to them.

A gasp followed by a gurgle drew Peter’s attention away from the vehicle, and he watched as Tony’s head started to twitch, a white foam bubbling by his lips.

“Shit, he’s having a seizure. Medics!” Sam called as he disengaged the suit  and the nanobots ran back into the arc reactor casing.

Multiple doctors that Peter recognized from the times he had been in the  medbay ran forward and took over for Sam.

Peter’s eyes were glued to Tony in horror until a hand wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him away from the scene.

“Peter, hey son, can you look at me?” Peter turned his head as the panic settled in, but Steve squeezed his shoulder tight enough so he wouldn’t turn back.

“Tony’s going to be fine. Let’s get you back to the tower so you can be checked on and then we’ll-”

“I want to go home,” Peter cut him off, not being able to stand the thought of being in the same building as Tony after what he did.

Steve sighed.

“That’s fine. Someone can drive you home after but we should really get you checked on.”

“No. I’m- I’m going to go home right now. A-and I can  get there myself.”

Steve had a feeling he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Friday, does he have any injuries?”

“Nothing that  won't be healed in an hour, captain,” the AI responded.

Steve sighed again.

“Alright kid, you can head home but-” Steve couldn’t even finish his sentence before Peter had shot a web and swung away.

000

When Peter crawled  through his bedroom window, he nearly collapsed onto his floor.

Knowing that May had an overnight shift which would most likely end up adding a few extra hours because of the battle, Peter took off his suit and sat on the bathroom floor in his boxers,  relieved May wouldn’t have to worry about him.

Peter’s phone rang multiple times that night while he sat puking into the toilet, but he ignored them because he. Killed. Iron Man.

He couldn’t move at the thought, instead his body decided to puke into the toilet once again.

000

Tony rolled his eyes as Bruce walked into the room with a syringe in hand.

“I told you I’m fine. Stop drugging me.”

“Tony, I saw you wince an hour ago when you were sitting up. Don’t try with me,” Bruce said, barely flinching when Tony tried slapping his hand away from the IV.

“I’ve been here for a half a day, Bruce. I’m fine!” Tony whined, sounding more like a toddler than anything else.

“You are not ‘fine’. You have a concussion and had a seizure. That’s giving you twelve more hours in here. No funny games,” Bruce said, looking up from his clipboard at the last part.

Tony could feel the medicine taking over and huffed as Bruce walked out of the room.

“Could you at least bring me up some tools?” He shouted from his bed.

“Goodnight Tony,” the doctor said without looking back.

000

When Tony woke up the next morning, Bruce was pushing a new syringe into the IV port  before he could blink.

“You know, this is nonconsensual, I could file a lawsuit.”

“I don’t need your consent for these kinds of things,” Bruce replied without missing a beat. “It’s your last dose, then once I clear you, you are good to go. Just sleep through the rest of it and you won’t even notice.”

Tony scoffed.

“Yeah, right.”

000

Seven hours later, Tony woke up to find he had slept an hour later than he needed to.

Apparently, Bruce had decided to remove the IV an hour ago, so when Tony woke up, all he had to do was put on some clothes and he was on his way.

He walked into the common room where basically the entire team was scattered. The always became a bit more untied after a mission.

“Wow, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up!” Clint mocked from his spot on the counter.

“You degrade be Barton, truly. I think I deserve a bit more respect than that after getting a head  injury .”

“Barely,” Bucky  mumbled under his breath from across the room.

Tony  ignored the comment and surveyed the room, seeing that the  entire team was there besides one person.

“Where’s Pete?” he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Uh, he wanted to go home after the fight. We haven’t heard from him since,” Steve said, not looking up from his newspaper.

“No one’s checked on him?” the billionaire snapped, and everyone in the room tensed at his tone.

“Over protective dad mode, activated,” Wanda whispered as she stared down at her phone, and Clint smiled and fist bumped her from across the counter.

With the rush of getting back to the tower to make sure Tony was okay, Peter freaking out had kind of slipped  everyone's minds, and they only seemed to remember sending him home.

“Friday said he didn’t have any  injuries to worry about. We figured he’d be fine. Just call him if you’re worried.”

Steve felt like Tony was going to overreact, but when it came to Peter, everyone overreacted. He knew the boy could take care of himself, but something in the  back of his head was nagging at him.

“Yeah, I’ll at least have the decency to call a  sixteen-year-old kid after an extraterrestrial attack.”

Tony stepped out of the room and pressed the boys contact on his phone.

It rang three, four, five times before Peter’s cheery voicemail was playing in his ear.

“Hi! This is Peter Parker, leave a message! …Please!”

Tony’s brow furrowed as he redialed Peter’s number and called it again, heart rate picking up when he was sent to voicemail once more.

“Friday, where’s Peter’s suit and phone located?” he asked, already tapping the nano-casing on his chest.

“Both at his apartment, sir.”

Tony made his way to the nearest exit and blasted into the sky.

000

Peter was  shook awake by a loud banging on the door of his apartment.

He took a moment to gather his bearing after falling asleep on the bathroom floor. His back hurt, and if the drool puddle on the floor was anything to go by, he had been out for hours.

The knocking on the door grew louder, so Peter stumbled to his feet and  drunkenly made his way towards the source.

He looked through the hole on the door, expecting to find May without her keys or a noise complaint from the neighbors that  hadn't even been them.

His heart dropped to his feet when he spotted Tony Stark standing there in jeans and a t-shirt, looking directly back at Peter.

The man knocked again as Peter stood  frozen in shock.

“I know you’re in there, kid. Open up, I can’t stand around all day.”

Peter fumbled for the lock on the door, hands  already starting to shake as he saw his mentor standing outside his door, talking and breathing and  _ alive. _

The door swung open, and Tony’s playful face quickly switched to a worried one.

“Jeez kid, what happened to you?”

Tony reached a hand out and brushed the boy’s curls back that  were sticking up in every  direction .

Peter's eyes filled with tears as his mentor stood in front of him, not worried about showing the fact that he cared about Peter enough to come to his apartment to make sure he was okay.

“I spent the night in a hospital bed and yet you look worse than me.”

Peter didn’t acknowledge Tony’s sarcasm, instead he decided to  jump forward and wrap his arms around the man.

“You’re okay!” he cried as Tony slowly wrapped his arms around Peter in confusion.

“What do you mean?  Of course I’m okay. It was just a small hit to the head, bud. I’m fine.”

Tony slowly pushed the two of them back into the apartment and shut the door, leading Peter to the couch and gently sitting him down.

“What’s got you so upset, kid? Did the team not tell you I was fine?”

Peter shook his head against Tony’s chest.

“I’m s-so sorry I hurt y-you, Mr. Stark. I-I-I promise I didn’t try. You c-can have the suit back, I d-don't deserve-”

“Woah, woah, woah. First of all, no. What happened to me was not your fault whatsoever, I was readjusting something on my suit when something hit me from behind. That was completely and absolutely my own fault.”

Peter didn’t move from his spot against Tony’s chest, but his cries had died down immensely.

“And second, I am not, ever, taking the suit away again. It’s yours and you deserve it, and it was stupid of me to take it in the first place. That’s yours kid.”

Peter looked up at that, wide,  bambi eyes so full of surprise and trust that Tony almost melted.

“You’re not stupid, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, I never said I was stupid. I said that  _ was  _ stupid. Past tense,  onetime thing.”

Tony was rewarded with a giggle from Peter.

“Hey kid, I’d assume May is going to be pretty bust at the hospital, so why don’t you come to the tower for the night? We can have a movie night and I can lay one down on the team for not telling you.”

“Aw, Mr. Stark, they don’t deserve that. They were just worried about you,” Peter said, standing from the couch to grab his suit.

“Too late, I’m already switching to one ply,” Tony  smirked , typing a message into his phone.

“Mr. Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
